


Perfect in Her Imperfections

by layla_aaron



Category: Empire Records (1995)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Femslash, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-27 09:54:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/977395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/layla_aaron/pseuds/layla_aaron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Corey's outburst, Deb attempts to show her how much she's worth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect in Her Imperfections

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [**Fragments of Sappho 2013**](http://dogged-by-muses.livejournal.com/182743.html) challenge-a-thon.
> 
> Beta: My Welshman
> 
> Disclaimer: All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in these works, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As these works are an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, they constitute fair use. References to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

From the moment she pleaded with Joe to let her take care of Corey, Deb felt a sense of purpose for the first time in months. Before Corey's manic outburst, Deb would have completely agreed with the angry, vicious words spoken by Gina. All this time they'd worked together, Deb thought Corey had the perfect life, the perfect family, the perfect looks, the perfect body. She'd assumed that everything Corey could possibly want had been given to her. Never had she considered that her co-worker was almost as fucked up in the head as she was. 

With a calmness belying the intensity of the outburst, Corey seemed to offer no resistance as Deb led her to the bathroom. Deb stroked her thumb over the back of Corey's hand as she dropped the stopper into the sink and let cold water fill the basin. She knew the drill, knew the restorative powers of cold water. Releasing her grip on Corey's hand, Deb twisted the cold water faucet off then turned to face the other girl.

"Trust me in this," she whispered, gently stroking Corey's cheek and brushing hair off her face. "Just close your eyes and hold your breath."

Corey nodded then followed the instructions. 

Her hand holding the taller girl's hair back, Deb guided Corey's face into the cold water. She stroked the top of Corey's head. She understood the need for a gentle caress and a soft tone. After a few seconds, she said, "Up," and lifted Corey's face out of the water with a hand under her chin. The other girl gasped for breath.

"Better?" Deb asked, her left hand holding Corey's throat. With her other hand, she brushed back the other girl's hair before grasping the hair at the girl's nape.

When Corey nodded, Deb reached beside her head for a paper towel. "Okay, come on, let's dry you off." She dabbed at Corey's face until Corey took the paper towel from her hand. She stroked Corey's hair a few more times then stood there, watching her intently.

Once Corey had dried her face and stood staring into the mirror, Deb said, "So, I guess nobody really has it all together?"

Corey exhaled then replied, "No."

Deb smirked and let out a wry laugh. "I feel like I should welcome you to the neighborhood or something." Corey's fleeting smile in response to her comment left Deb with a desire to gently kiss away the pain, but she doubted the other girl would accept such a gesture, platonic or otherwise. Instead, she opted to do something that might unsettle Corey and headed toward the toilet. Ignoring conventionality, Deb unbuttoned then unzipped her pants before lowering both pants and panties and seating herself on the toilet.

She stared at the back of Corey's head for a few seconds before speaking. "Anyway, did you really want to do Rex Manning in the count-out room? Is that how you always imagined your first time would be? Your back up against the daily totals and your feet pounding against the safe?"

Corey turned to face Deb, giggling.

The mirthful sound encouraged Deb to continue. "Oh Rexy, stop that," she said, giving a breathy impersonation of Corey had the other girl's plan in seducing the aging pop star succeeded. "You're so sexy!"

Corey laughed, brought her hand to her face as if to hide her shame at even attempting such a thing. Still smiling but in a more serious tone, she asked Deb, "Why are you being so nice to me?"

Deb wiped herself and rose, pulling up her pants and panties. She dropped her gaze for a split second, met Corey's gaze, then replied, "Let's save our Hallmark moment." She turned to flush the toilet, not wanting to let Corey see how the question tugged at her own emotions. _Because I understand. Because you're too trusting and sweet, and I want to teach you to protect yourself from the assholes of this world. Because you deserve so much better than you get because you don't expect more from anyone._ But she kept all that inside her head and made her way to the door of the bathroom.

Corey grabbed her hand. "No." She tugged Deb back. "Don't brush me off with your usual sarcasm. You had a reason for doing this." Corey stroked the bandage on Deb's right wrist. "I know you understand," she whispered.

Deb turned in slow motion to face the other girl. "God, Corey. Sometimes I just want to smack you senseless for the idiotic things you do, and other times, I want to ride to your defense, protect you from the worthless assholes of this world who see you as nothing more than a pair of tits on long legs." She grabbed Corey's hand. "Don't you get it? You're so much fucking better than that! You're better than your father's unholy high expectations of his perfect little daughter. You're better than Rex Manning's flaccid, wrinkly dick that's been who knows where in God knows who. You're better than this false image of perfection you present to all of us."

Releasing Corey's hand to cup Corey's face between her palms, Deb stared into Corey's eyes. "The real you is so much more…more interesting, more beautiful, more perfect in her imperfections. Screw all the people who don't see that. Fuck them sideways with a pogo stick." She stepped closer, stretching up to press her lips to Corey's before whispering, "Let them see the you that I see."

Deb never expected Corey to allow the kiss much less respond, and she gasped when Corey opened her mouth and slipped her tongue into Deb's mouth. She moaned when Corey rested one hand on her ass and stroked her newly shaved head with her other hand. The sensory overload nearly undid Deb. Control of the kiss passed between them, back and forth, until they both broke away to stare at each other. 

"For all your sarcasm, you and I are not all that different," Corey murmured. Then she smiled, a beatific smile that made Deb's heart skip a beat. "And I will treasure our Hallmark moment, knowing that the one person who seems to hate me most really cares for me."

Deb watched the other girl leave. "Damn," she whispered to herself. She caught a glance of herself in the mirror. A wry smile slowly appeared. Perhaps Rex Manning Day could be special after all.


End file.
